marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Adriana Swan
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is User:TheFlyingFoot Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Adriana didn't have the best of a life. From a young age, her parents were unkind to Adriana, they were horrible. Adriana was treated as if she was a pet of the household. She got trapped into her room like a prison. It felt like a prison in her eyes. She was hurt by her parents. At the age of 8, she broke out of her bedroom and that was when her powers were first shown. Her parents shown deep love for her, as she controlled there emotions to love. However, she tried to kill them as her personality disorder kicked in. She was then put into many mental hospitals, but Adriana personality would change to the unkind one and she would break out. Adriana was on the run for most of her life before she joined Xavier's School. She used her abilities many times but was always able to run before anyone managed to find her. She was approached by Xavier's School when they found out her powers. ' What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? '''Adriana has Multiple Personality Disorder. In other words, she has more than one identities. ' 'Adriana has a soft and kind personality. She is cheerful, calm and always happy. She is very friendly to those around her. However, Adriana can be sensitive to the smallest of insults. In this personalty she is trustworthy. She is likable, determined and can be funny at times. She in protective of her family and friends in this personality. ' '''In her second personality. She is unkind, rude, boastful and if she wants anything. She will use anything in her power to get what she wants. In this personality she is ruthless, dangerous and cruel. Adriana is threatening to those around her. She can be creepy to those around her. She is also sneaky and does not care about killing anyone for anything she needs. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Xavier's School Student Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student. Senior. Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Adriana has Multiple Personality Disorder. In other words, she has a evil side and a kind side. So he is in the middle of Hero and Villain. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Pathokinesis. Emotion Manipulation. The ability to control the emotions of others. Users can cause targets to feel uptight, scared, happy or relaxed: similar to Mind Control because it does influence thought process, but in a different manner, Mind Controllers are able to change people's thoughts, Emotion Manipulators are able to change the way someone perceives a thought. May be able to cause targets to laugh or cry uncontrollably, or may alter one's ability to feel any emotion. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Every Day Hopefully If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: UTC Category:Confirmed Category:Confirmation